


The Little things

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marriage, Other, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, Swearing, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Sipley version of things you said drabbles





	1. Things you said at 1 am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moreorles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreorles/gifts).



> Thought it would be fun to do and challenge myself to step out of my writing comfort zone a bit Feel free to follow me on twitter @hotgitay I post more sipley stuff there too and keep y’all updated on future ideas 💡

“Good morning handsome.” Robert snuggled closer to his boyfriend, kissing him softly.

“Morning to you too.” Lucas told him, enjoying all the affection that was thrown his way.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Robert admitted to his partner whom turned to look over in his direction.

While they laid in bed together, wrapped up with each other, Robert ran a hand through Lucas’s hair, admiring him. His boyfriend was very attractive.

“Too bad you have to go to 19.” Lucas brought up the fact it was gonna be a work day. 

Robert pouted playfully, his tone laced in suggestiveness, “If I had my way about it, I wouldn’t be working at all today, I’d just ravish you.”


	2. things you said through your teeth

“I’m fine.” Robert said, putting emphasis on the word fine, lying with ease. He wasn’t really fine. He had a tough day at 19, back to back calls.

Plus, Robert lost some people on some calls. Losing people was never an easy thing, it all went back to him and his own experience with loss. 

The loss of his own wife, which struck a chord with Robert. He was very much still grieving. Not a day went by that he didn’t think of Claire.

Lucas squeezed his hand, breaking Robert's thought process. He’s seen that lost look way too many times to know what was going on.

“Thanks for being here.” Robert told him, his voice softening as he spoke to his partner. Lucas hugged him and he hugged him back, enjoying the closeness.


	3. things you said too quietly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert is so cute and funny when he curses “total asshole”😂

“If you only knew how much I cared about you.” Lucas whispered a little too quietly. 

“What did you say?” Robert asked his friend. 

“Yeah, people suck.” Lucas covered his tracks by agreeing with the other man.

“Some people shouldn’t be driving. This total asshole could’ve killed someone.” Robert continued going on with his story of getting cut off in traffic by, in his words, a total asshole.

Lucas couldn’t help but laugh at Robert's phrasing, “What’s so funny?” Robert asked him. 

“I’m laughing with you, not at you.” Lucas reassured him, relieving any anxiety he may have given Robert.


	4. things you said over the phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Roberts relationship with Charlotte you will be seeing Roberts sisters from time to time all original characters of course he has three jasmine and Charlotte are the youngest and then he has an older sister named Tracy whom he has a complicated relationship with

“Charlotte has kidnapped me, I’ve been helping Grace out with math homework.” Robert sighed, rolling his eyes, complaining. He was on the phone with Lucas. 

Robert had been visiting his younger sister Charlotte who lived in Florida with his doctor brother in law Gary and his teenage niece Grace.

“I heard that, asshole.” Charlotte nagged at him.

Robert flipped her off and she scoffed, "Real mature of you.” 

“I miss you, and be nice to your sister.” Lucas told him. He waited until he heard a voice coming from the other line. 

“I’ll try but only for you. I miss you too.” Robert told him before covering the phone so he could offer an apology to his younger sister.

Once she was out of earshot, he uncovered the phone and continued rambling on to his boyfriend.

“Mrs. Yang, here’s your package.I just need you to do some signing.” The mailman said when Charlotte had gotten the door after hearing a knock on it.


	5. things you didn’t say at all

If only Robert had told him those three simple words: I need you. He would have been there for him.

Lucas tried to talk to Robert whom wanted to do anything else than talk about whatever it was that had upset him. 

Robert made small talk with him, his touch would linger almost like he was trying to make sure his partner was real and right there.

Lucas didn’t know if this was Robert's way of coping. He didn’t want to make him upset, but he let him touch him, not minding the skin on skin contact.

Robert was getting over it in his own way. He had a bad day, that’s all. He felt alone, sure it would have been nice to have had Lucas there, but he understands how busy he is.

Robert desperately wanted some normalcy. Talking to the other man while adding light touches here and there, making it feel more intimate, made him feel good.

Robert has always struggled with asking for help from people. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, he needed Lucas.


	6. Things you said under the stars and in the grass

“Nice night, isn’t it?” Robert asked him, looking his way as they laid on the grass together.

“Absolutely beautiful if you ask me.” Lucas said, admiring how pretty the starry night sky looked.

Robert decided to be smooth and get closer to him, snuggling into his side, “Not as beautiful as you.” 

Lucas chuckled, gazing over at him, “You’ve got game.”

“Beautiful in every single way.” Robert reached a hand out, caressing Lucas’s face.

“You're just saying that.” Lucas told him. 

“I mean it.” Robert said, before he shut him up by pressing his lips against his.


	7. things you said while we were driving

“Watch out!” Lucas told Robert. 

Just as he said that, a truck almost hit them. Luckily, neither of them got hurt. They had both dodged a bullet.

“That was fucking scary.” Robert stated after he swerved out of the way. 

Lucas had his eyes fixated on the road in front of them, muttering loudly enough so Robert could hear him, "Good thing I caught it on time.”


	8. things you said when you were crying

Lucas noted the presence of wetness on the other man’s face. Robert looked like he’d been crying, he was sniffling quite a bit. 

“Sorry if I’m bothering you, Luke.” Robert apologized anxiously. He was covering up the fact that he had been crying. He didn’t want to talk about it, some personal stuff had gone on.

Robert got into an argument with his older sister Tracy during a phone call that turned ugly. She said some not so nice things to him and he ended up crying.

“You’re not bothering me at all.” Lucas told him. Robert cuddled into his side, he needed to feel him. Next to him, Lucas rubbed small circles on his back to calm him down.

Robert looked up at him as he wiped away some of the tears with his hand, moving even closer to his lover, “I just don’t want to be alone tonight.”


	9. things you said when i was crying

Even though Lucas had been dealing with trying to help Robert through his grieving of his late wife, it hurt him that he couldn’t do more to help the other man as much as he wanted to. Tears welled up when he thought about the pain Robert was going through. 

“This is my fault. Sorry I snapped at you earlier.” Robert apologized to Lucas when he noticed he was crying. They got into an argument earlier, he took his anger out on Lucas.

“It’s not your fault, we all get frustrated at times. It just hurts me seeing you hurt.” Lucas said tearfully. 

“I don’t like seeing you cry, babe, especially 'cause of me. I’ll make this up to you.” Robert whispered softly, his thumb rubbing underneath Lucas’s eyes, wiping away at the tears that kept falling.


	10. things you said that made me feel like shit

“I’m not mean.” Robert was insulted when his partner told him that. Hearing the comment, it hurt him.

“You are. Look, I’ve been getting complaints about you from your team and let me tell you, you are scaring your team. They will never respect you if you keep it up.” Lucas told him. Robert had a shocked look on his face as Lucas kept it real with him.

“What do you want me to do?” Robert asked him. He raised a brow, he was waiting for a response.

“Be nicer, loosen up, try to connect with them.” Lucas began rolling out suggestions.

”I’m just being myself. If they don’t like it, too bad.” Robert said as he crossed his arms defensively. 

“You are so stubborn. Change your ways, Bobby.” Lucas tried his best to get through to him. He knew the man could be stubborn, but not this stubborn.

“Or what, Luke?” Bobby challenged him, sneering almost, daring the other man to say something back to him. 

“I’ll find a new captain for 19.” Lucas suggested. That shut the other man up quickly. 

Robert sat down, letting the words sink in. He took one look at Lucas’s face and he knew the man wasn’t playing games with him.

Lucas knew how much the job meant to Robert. It’s the only thing that kept him sane since he became a widow, he’d be a wreck without having the job.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Robert muttered.

“Oh I would. I care about you and all, but you need to grow the hell up.” Lucas raised his voice slightly, making it clear that he wasn’t playing around.


	11. things you said while you were drunk

Lucas watched Robert as he was drinking what was probably his 6th drink of wine. 

“You’re cute.” Robert got closer to Lucas, giggling slightly. 

Lucas smiled softly. As usual, when Robert gets really drunk, he’ll end up hitting on him.

Robert had a free hand tracing up and down Lucas’s thigh suggestively. He was giving him bedroom eyes.

There was one thing on his mind right now and Lucas knew exactly what it was: sex.

He noticed the bulge in Robert's pants harden. Robert got hard while he was drunk as hell.


	12. things you said when you thought i was asleep

“I could stare at that face of yours forever. So fucking beautiful.” Robert mentioned as he watched over a sleeping Lucas.

Unbeknownst to him, Lucas had been pretending to be asleep. 

Robert could be quite the sweet talker when he wanted to be.

It wasn’t often he’s heard the man curse so freely like that, especially in bed, unless they were making love. 

Which was a completely different story. One he’d share next time. Robert was sort of a freak in the sheets.


	13. things you said at the kitchen table

Robert placed a smoothie on the kitchen table, “For you.” He said, looking over at Lucas.

Lucas grabbed the glass and raised it up to his lips to take a sip.

Robert observed him, waiting for a reaction from him. He smiled once Lucas had finished the smoothie. 

“You make a damn good smoothie.” Lucas remarked, complimenting him. 

”Damn right I do.” Robert said as he snuck behind Lucas, hugging him from behind.


	14. things you said after you kissed me

Robert embraced Lucas tightly closer to him, wrapping his arms around him 

Lucas wrapped his arms around him, their bodies pressed against each other’s.

The hug had lasted for a little while before both of them pulled away from each other. Robert let himself come even closer than he previously once was. 

Robert pressed his lips against Lucas’s lips softly. The kiss deepened slightly, lingering, mutually exploring each other’s mouths, “Been wanting to do that.” Robert muttered happily.

Lucas smiled over at his boyfriend, “It’s nice being able to look at you and do things with you.”

Robert didn’t get to see Lucas at all in a while. He hadn’t been at 19 lately and he missed having him around. So as soon as Lucas walked through the doors of their little home, he was very happy.

Robert missed his boyfriend a lot. He said happily, "I’m happy you’re home.” Lucas smirked slightly, “You should show me how much you missed me. Tonight, perhaps?” 

Robert laughed, “Now that you mention it, I should ”


	15. things you said with too many miles between us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 and 16 go together

”Come home, please. I’m sorry I fucked up.” Lucas had pleaded with him over the phone.

They had gotten into a pretty nasty fight. Both of them said things that they regret. Robert packed his bags, left him a note explaining why he left and had decided on staying at a hotel away from their little apartment that they shared. 

“Apology accepted.” Robert said on the other end as he laid upon his bed in his hotel room.

“We both fucked up. I said some shit, you said some shit. I don't want to drag it out.” Robert continued.

”How far are you anyway?” Lucas asked him.

”I didn’t flee the country. I know my way home, I just needed space to clear my head. You read the note I left you, didn’t you?” Robert asked him.

Lucas sighed softly, “I read it. I guess I'll see you when you come back, Bobby.”

Robert responded, ”I’ll be seeing you, Luke.”


	16. things you said with no space between us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 and 16 go together

Lucas hugged him and Robert accepted the hug. When they pulled away, Lucas could still see that hurt look in his partner's eyes.

Robert had come back. Lucas helped him unpack his belongings.

“I just need some alone time...I’ll be in the guest room if you need me.” Robert told him, breaking the silence he had been so eager on keeping. He headed off into the guest room away from their shared bedroom they usually slept in together.

Lucas knocked on the door and he heard Robert call out, “Come in.” so Lucas did. He laid down next to Robert, who rested his head against his shoulder as he usually liked to, “Nice shirt.” Lucas told him, checking him out.

Robert laughed, “Thanks, I guess.” Lucas’s hand traced against the skin of Robert's legs almost suggestively. That’s when Robert realized what he was trying to do. Lucas was trying to have makeup sex.

“Thank you for feeling like you want to be close to me. I’m not in a good mood though, so maybe tomorrow?” Robert told Lucas. When Lucas came close to him, Robert hugged him as he turned him down gently. 

Robert was flattered that Lucas wanted him, but in all honesty he was very hurt by a lot of the things that happened during their fight. He wasn’t necessarily in the mood for sex. “Thanks for understanding”Robert mentioned Lucas leaned in pressing a kiss to his forehead “Take as much time to yourself as you need I love you”


	17. things you said that I wish you hadn’t

“Sometimes I still have these feelings of hate towards you. I know I shouldn’t, but they always come up around her anniversary.” Robert told him. 

“Bobby... you know I’m sorry.” Lucas told him apologetically. 

“I’m not trying to start shit with you, Luke. You said you wanted me to be honest with you, this is me being honest.” Robert clarified, looking over at Lucas.

“I want to trust you, but there’s that small voice in my head that says I shouldn’t. I kinda do, but at the same time I don’t fully trust you or your intentions with me. I’m just used to disappointment.” Robert admitted to him, twiddling with his thumbs nervously. 

Lucas wished Robert didn’t say that, but at least he was getting complete honesty from him.


	18. things you said when you were scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this lovelies I’ve been having some health problems

“You can’t love me.” Robert yelled at him.

“I’m a mess, a fucking mess. I’m damaged goods, how the fuck can you love me?“ Robert was on the verge of tears as he kept yelling, even shaking a bit.

“Bobby, what’s wrong?” Lucas tried to calm him down he got closer to him, but as soon as Robert realized he was trying to get close to him, he backed away slowly, creating some distance between the two. 

“I care about you, but it’s hard for me to tell you that I do because I’m afraid.” Robert said  nervously.

“What are you afraid of?” Lucas asked him. Robert looked down at the ground before answering. 

“I’m afraid that if I give you my heart, let you in, I’ll lose you. I can’t lose another person that I love. I don’t believe that I’m worthy of love, there I said it. I don’t deserve someone who treats me so well.” Robert finally said the words out loud. His face went white, like he’d seen a ghost when he admitted that he loved him. 

Lucas didn’t know what to say. He watched as Robert balled up his fists before sitting himself down on the floor. Rocking around, trying to calm himself down before he composed himself enough to muster out, “You deserve better than what I can give you, Luke. You are a wonderful person. This is what comes with being in a relationship with me. Me getting upset, crying a lot, getting mad over the littlest of things. This is the reality of grief for me. I’m so full of anxiety all the time to the point where I’m paranoid. I’m scared of getting too close to people.”

Lucas sat down next to him. He didn’t say anything, he just grabbed the man’s hand in his which made Robert stop dead in his tracks. He squeezed it a few times letting him know he could count on him being there in his time of need, reassuring him, “Look at me and tell me what you see. I’m not going anywhere.”

Roberts eyes softened. He understood what Lucas was doing and he appreciated the kind gesture. It meant a lot to him even though he felt like shit for the way he just treated his boyfriend. His voice softened, eyes glazed over with happiness, “When I look at you, I see love.”


	19. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

Robert smiled, “Last time I let you cook something for me, you almost burned down the kitchen. I appreciate the effort, you tried and that’s what matters, but leave the cooking to me.” He walked over to Lucas and kissed him on his cheek. 

“Perhaps it’s better I leave it to you. I’m a walking safety hazard.” Lucas chuckled before agreeing with him. He made pancakes drizzled in syrup as well as some eggs and bacon. 

”Mmm, they smell good.” Robert hugged him from behind, sneaking in a few kisses around the sides of his partner’s neck. They weren’t really doing anything that day, so they were good to go. 

Lucas remembered a recent incident in which they ran out of some wine, “You still owe me a glass of Chardonnay and we really need to amp our wine game up, we’re out.”

“Fair, fair, now I definitely won’t forget. I’ll buy some more when I’m able to. Don’t worry, I’ll make good on my promise.” Robert told him, still hugging him from behind.


	20. things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear

“I don’t even know if he wants to get married again. I want to propose to Bobby, I’ve gotten a ring already, but I don’t want to scare him away.” Lucas said while on the phone with his sister Jennifer.

Robert was surprised when he overheard Lucas tell that to his sister. Part of him was happy hearing that he meant that much to his boyfriend, but on the other hand he was scared out of his mind.

Could Robert see himself having a future with the man? Yes, but he was still scared about getting married again. He’s only been married once and it didn’t end well for him. 

It’s hard to date when you are a widow so the fact that Robert is even in a relationship is a miracle in and of itself. Knowing that Lucas had planned on proposing to him had changed everything for him. 

“I should have taken a longer run.” Robert muttered under his breath. He came back to a complete surprise.

“I’d say yes.” He thought aloud to himself. That’s when he grabbed the attention of Lucas whom turned around to look at him once he finished his phone call. 

“How much did you hear?” Lucas asked, raising a brow at him. This was embarrassing.

“Everything.” Robert replied, quirking a brow back at him. Hands resting against the sides of his unzipped grey hoodie he was wearing. This was very awkward, silence filled the air as they gazed at each other.


	21. things you said when we we’re at the top of the world

“I thought of you when I saw these.” Lucas told him, handing him some flowers. Robert was sort of surprised Lucas had gotten him a mini bouquet of flowers. 

“This is so sweet and thoughtful.” Robert thanked him. Lucas was quite a gentleman. Robert pecked him on his lips, hugging him close.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t really be into flowers.” Lucas told him. Robert could be kind of picky at times, but he loved him nonetheless. 

“Not at all! I love them.” Robert told him, easing away Lucas’s worries. 

“Call me old fashioned, but you deserve nice things.” Lucas mentioned to him.

Lucas was taking care of the other man, he wanted to make him happy. Robert deserved nothing but the best.


	22. things you said when it was over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from do a little harm

Robert looked over at him angrily. Telling him, “You murdered my wife.”

“I’m so sorry.” Lucas told him. 

“I fucking hate you.” Robert barked at him while he sent him an icy glare before turning away from him.

“I did what I had to do. I never meant for her to get hurt.” Lucas told him, but Robert refused to listen to a word he had to say. 

“Don’t bother. I don’t want to hear it.” Robert muttered. His eyes stung, but as much as he wanted to cry, he didn’t want to do it in front of the man who was once his best friend.

Lucas sighed sadly. A small piece of his heart broke. So many years of friendship had just been thrown down the toilet.


	23. things you said when you were jealous Robert/Ted Robert/Lucas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of funny one involving captain ted Conlin from station 42

”You and Conlin seem pretty close.” Lucas hinted to Robert.

That night after they all went out for drinks together, the two seemed to be getting pretty friendly with one another. 

Ted would gaze at him lustily and Robert would tease him, poking fun at him. 

Lucas read between the lines. The two were flirting with each other. 

“You’re jealous of Conlin?” Robert smirked, coming closer to him and hugging him from behind.

“I’ve always been a flirt, you know that.” Robert kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

“I’m dating you, not him, so don’t worry. I’m not looking for replacements.” Robert reassured him. 

Lucas could breathe a sigh of relief. Robert had no intentions of ending their relationship.


	24. things you said when we were alone

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention” Robert muttered poking him some more 

“I’m trying to sleep” Lucas said as he turned over to look at him 

“Stay up and love me” Robert said cutely giving him puppy eyes as he continued poking him 

Lucas opened his eyes moving closer to the other man  
”You happy now?”he muttered sheepishly 

“Much better” Robert laughs cuddling him leaning in to kiss him 

“You’re needy” Lucas told him 

“It ain’t a crime baby”Robert smirked lovingly 

”you say that like it’s a bad thing”Robert teases him 

“I’m a good boyfriend”Robert pouted


	25. things you said in front of other people

”Chief it’s nice to see you”Robert smiles slightly at Lucas greeting him as he made his way to his office 

“Same to you Captain” Lucas responded greeting him in return both of them were being as respectful as they could be 

 

Robert turned to look at him their eyes meeting staring at each other for a quick second before cutting their gazes off short so no one would notice or read between the lines 

Lucas brushed past him the slight contact they had shared was exciting the other as they were dangerously dabbling in undercover flirting

At the end of the day they would be together the waiting would be worth it any moment they spent together was one they cherished even if it was spent being professional with each other


	26. things you said in writing

“Baby, I love you and can’t imagine my life without you.” Robert read the words out loud.

Lucas left him a note, it was quite a long one, listing all of the reasons he loved him.

Robert couldn’t help but smile, laughing here and there, reading all of the reasons he loved him.

“You are so sweet. I wasn’t expecting this at all.” Robert said, going over to hug him. 

“See how much I love you.” Lucas said hugging him back.


End file.
